


Fig

by OneNightInGQ



Category: TF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInGQ/pseuds/OneNightInGQ





	Fig

“注意，编号0816，编号0816，你的行为出现指令读取错误，请即刻更正。”

严浩翔把手从马嘉祺锡箔纸一样的裤子口袋里抽出来，再神态自若地套上冰冷的橡胶手套，重新开始拧今天的第542颗螺丝钉。传送带匀速前进，由于他的为非作歹，马嘉祺必须加快两倍速度替他完成他的工作内容，但马嘉祺向来不会反抗什么。就算是在工作时间被捏大腿也无所谓的样子像个真正的AI，或者是机器，跟他们每天程式化组装的那些玩意儿一模一样。

工作间里只有传送带运转的摩擦声，金属偶尔的碰撞声，还有两个人类微不可查的呼吸。按照程序设定，严浩翔走回传送带对面空置的位子，橡胶摩擦金属一次，他便掀起眼皮狠狠看马嘉祺一次。

在地下城里，0816和1212只是两位高仿AI工作人，他们不知道太阳为何物，每天被金属制品包围，进食时沉默着往嘴里塞些无味的土豆，再一日三顿喝下固定剂量的营养液，心跳与齿轮转动掺在一起难以辨认。

等工作间里机器停转，0816踩着1212机械性的步伐回到休眠室，沉重的舱门关上，严浩翔向前几步勾住马嘉祺的腰。

“你今天差一点就违规了。”

毫无生气的连体衣拉链被马嘉祺攥在手里，他想顺滑地拉下去尽快脱了这无趣的外壳，可惜被人挡住去路。严浩翔解开他袖口规整纽扣，指尖顺着就爬进去，“你知道我不会的。”再得寸进尺的凑上去，没有空隙的贴合在一起，长出一口气后用嘴唇碰碰马嘉祺后颈，像回到巢穴的雏鸟，他瘫软浑身羽毛，“你明知道我最擅长钻监视器空子。”

“好了，浩翔。先把工作服脱了。”

假装AI时间过长有个很大的问题，马嘉祺好像只有在皮肉真实的接触时才能感到自己是活着的。严浩翔一松开手他就把自己剥的干净，也不急着去换睡眠服，转身敞开对方的工作服，急吼吼的钻进去，用自己没什么温度的胸膛贴着。他微微曲着背，下巴上一颗小痣磨蹭严浩翔光裸的肩头。严浩翔扯着嘴角笑，手指依附在马嘉祺背上，一节一节弹琴似的抚弄他鲜明的脊骨。

关了照明灯的室内只剩下马嘉祺桌前昏暗的一点光，他们作为设计精密的高标准工作人，每天都有监控下自动测定的数值来记录工作情况，可马嘉祺还是不依不饶的坚持写所谓工作笔记。严浩翔曾经在漫长的亲吻过后要求他打开那个本子，但刚摸到棕色皮套就被马嘉祺抓住手腕用尖利的虎牙叼他手背上凸起青筋的皮肤，疼痛给人带来鲜明的刺激，严浩翔再没有功夫去管什么无味的笔记本。他过于自信的在内心里猜测，既然马嘉祺这么不愿意让他窥见其中内容，那里面一定都写满了他严浩翔的名字，说不定还画着幼稚可爱的小星星。

“浩翔，你有没有看过雪啊。”

“没有啊，我从出生就在这个鬼地方，电视机雪花倒是看了不少，狗屁的信号。”

严浩翔嘴里含着电子烟的滤嘴讲话不清不楚的，字眼混着烟雾囫囵在口腔里。他不理解马嘉祺时不时冒出来的奇怪话语，一会儿是夕阳，一会儿是晚风，今晚又是雪，马嘉祺总是提及一些他们这一辈子应该都看不着的东西。按严浩翔的逻辑来说，马嘉祺这一辈子能看到的除了钢铁零件和土豆，应该只有些面孔麻木的工作人，那又是何必每天幻想着什么风花雪月，都是些看不见摸不着的意象。可马嘉祺总爱做幻想中的诗人。

不过他并不苦恼，他也有幻想，他的幻想里有马嘉祺颤动的眼睫，口中的低语，还有紧抓着他胳膊的手指，以及难耐时呼出的热腾腾二氧化碳。不错，严浩翔的幻想也是美妙绝伦的，支撑他每一个梦境，梦醒来面对的就是穿着工作服面目冷静的马嘉祺，内里一个活生生的矫揉造作犯。严浩翔希望总有一天能在做爱的时候听马嘉祺念些不明所以的诗歌，那一定浪漫至极。

电子烟归位进床头抽屉，唯一的光源熄灭，马嘉祺走去床边双手捧着严浩翔的脸亲吻，顺从的被严浩翔舔一口小指指尖，黑暗里他看得到严浩翔自下而上地看着他，眼皮深深的折出两道痕迹，就像他自己偷偷看向严浩翔的时候一样。马嘉祺结束一轮亲昵，安心去往自己的床上合眼睡去，呼吸平静安宁。

这里没有太阳，时间只依靠设定好的电子数据前进，晨起哨响起来的时候马嘉祺已经穿好泛着光泽的不舒适工作服，等待严浩翔醒来一同迈着机械的步伐去往依旧只有他们和全方位监控的地方。

传送带边一整天的工作与每一天都无异，因为前一天的不老实举动，监控等级似乎有所提高，严浩翔今天被马嘉祺用眼神死死钉在原地，连下颌骨的运动都被严重限制。他手上狠狠摸过多边形零件每一个角落确认符合规范，视线倒是不紧不慢地在跟马嘉祺隔空交缠。

吃完该死的土豆，休眠室里的马嘉祺惯例拥住赤裸的严浩翔来获取身为人类的实感。他今天格外眷恋的样子让严浩翔感到奇怪又兴奋，在被咬住耳垂时忍无可忍地把手探进了马嘉祺的底裤里。

“浩翔，我们什么时候一起去看雪吧。”被握住的时候马嘉祺短暂的哼了声，接着又提出罗曼蒂克的小小愿望。捱到最后工整的床单纠结成一团，马嘉祺不受控的张开嘴探出舌尖，严浩翔盯着那一截颤颤巍巍的粉色软肉，腰上使了蛮力看他皱眉头的愁苦模样，最后埋下去含住，湿润地回他，“会去看雪的。”

要看雪，就要去地上，要乘电梯穿过厚厚的地壳，还要突破层层的跟踪监控和机械守卫，听起来似乎是疯子才会有的想法。但怎么办呢，跟马嘉祺做的多了，严浩翔也会想，嘉祺这么好听的名字，为什么只能用滑稽的编号1212来称呼，都是会发热会泛红的躯体，凭什么在监控下就要僵直着模仿机械臂不顺畅的行为？粗略的感受到充盈爱欲之后，人就会不切实际地渴望更多的幻想，试一试又能怎么样。

第二天穿上工作服之前，严浩翔慎之又慎地告诉马嘉祺他的小小计划，准备在工作开始后的短暂时间里逃离。马嘉祺没有表示出一丝一毫的恐惧，工作间的监控24小时不会休息，10平米的房间里有足足8个摄像头，当然不可能不被发现，他们就是要大张旗鼓的，永不回头的，用最快的速度跑出去。两个人如常地穿上锡箔纸一样的连体工作服，如常地喝下营养剂，严浩翔把马嘉祺工作服上贴好的号牌揭开，在1212下面的布料上用人类柔软的嘴唇盖个章，再轻轻的，规整的把那个号牌贴回去。

这一天那些灰褐色的金属零件不再是金属零件，严浩翔抚摸他们，一件一件地确认，再仔仔细细的组装，传送带送走他和马嘉祺各司其职完成的艺术品，他们站的笔直目送那个物件远去。全新的一块零件传送到他手上，它与之前的每一块零件都长得别无二致，但当严浩翔拿起他敲击传送带的那一刻起它就已经成为一块全新的零件，它跟两个失去控制拔腿狂奔的工作人一样自由。

工作间的大门被他们打开，监控探头疯狂转动着调整角度妄图追踪他们离去的身影。等到严浩翔拉着马嘉祺跑到电梯口按下按键，整座地下城警铃大作，红色的警示灯照进马嘉祺眼里，他漆黑的瞳孔里闪闪烁烁。厚重的电梯门缓缓开启，身后守卫的脚步声也愈渐清晰，闪身进入狭小的空间里，马嘉祺深吸一口地表之上空气，他如同无数个夜晚做的那样，捧住严浩翔的双颊吻上去。在电梯飞速上升之前，胶着的两人都听到震耳欲聋的全面警报：

“立即执行。”

迎接他们的是一片白茫茫的大地和血红的天空。已经被废弃许久的地表似乎遭受了不小的摧残，积雪几乎成为最新一层地壳，这里与地下城的作息日夜颠倒，此刻太阳正在地平线周边缓慢消弭。刺骨的风裹挟大片雪花扑在他们头上脸上，马嘉祺睫毛上挂着雪，手心里落着雪，他的工作服也沾着雪，被残存的一些阳光包围。他亲吻严浩翔耳后的皮肤，喃喃念着一些过于诗意的意象，比如夕阳，比如晚风，比如雪。

“天马上就要黑了。”严浩翔转过身来抱着他，即便冷的发抖也敞开自己工作服的怀抱让马嘉祺像往常一样去他胸膛吸取些人气。不过此时此刻的马嘉祺已经是从未有过的鲜活，他越过严浩翔肩膀看到地下城入口迫不及待的打开，那里面涌出的机械守卫端着枪支将他们团团围住。“马嘉祺，你能随便念个诗给我放松一下吗，还挺怕死的。”严浩翔笑起来。

“0816 1212 潜逃者——

让我们成为爱人吧，今天晚上。

——执行完毕。”


End file.
